Linda Annunzio
Linda Joanne Annunzio (nee Cameron, previously Amherst) was a character on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was played by actress Jocelyn Seagrave. The nurse who knows One of the sweetest and most compassionate nurses at Massachusetts General Hospital, Linda looks like she has it all. And in reality she does. For most of her life, she was the daughter of Patrick and Sharlene Cameron, an influential couple in her old hometown of Marshall City, Connecticut. (Linda's mother was a McAllister, one of the town's wealthiest families) Linda, being the only daughter of Patrick and Sharlene, meant she was doted on and spoiled immensely. This didn't affect Linda's sense of right and wrong, though, because despite her wealthy status, she was down-to-earth and caring, traits which serve her well to this very day. However, she was usually defined by being with someone else. First, she was defined as the daughter of Sharlene and Patrick; and then as the wife of wealthy Shawn Amherst. Linda and Shawn were married for a number of years, and they were very happy. However, prior to her moving to Boston, Shawn was killed in a tragic car accident. For years, Linda couldn't stop grieving over the loss of her husband. However, the always practical Linda had to pick herself up and begin again. After losing her father, Patrick, she and her mother, Sharlene, moved to Boston, to begin anew. Linda had received a job offer as a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital, and she wanted her mother, herself widowed, to come with her. Sharlene gladly accompanied Linda, and now the two women are beginning to see themselves in a new light after years of being married to getting back into the single life. Recently, Linda was thrilled that her best friend from Marshall City, Lyla Ann Amherst had moved to town to begin a job as an attorney. However, she was also there for her friend, when it was discovered that Lyla Ann's father was not Joe Amherst, as she had thought for so many years. Linda was there for her, as was Jacqueline Haller, who too had been a victim of a DNA issue. Linda is first introduced as the nurse for Dylan Harper after his being shot by Kip Waltham. She is compassionate and sweet, one of the best and most competent nurses in all of Boston, but don't mess with her patients, or she will go off on you! After many years of her being widowed, she takes a vacation to Venice, Florida, and while there, she meets a businessman named Rafael Annunzio. The two are taken with one another, and to the shock of her mother, Sharlene, marries him. To everyone's shock, she moves from Boston and moves to Venice to live with her new husband. While Sharlene is sad about the loss of her daughter, she knows that she is now happy and is living her life. Linda knows that she will miss her mother, she now is happy and is living life with her new husband. Not long after that, Linda would be pleased to know that her mother would join her in Venice. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:McAllister family Category:Medical characters